Mistletoe's Aren't so bad
by Nana1420
Summary: Can a Mistletoe bring  Chad and Sonny back together.One-shot


"Mistletoe's Aren't so bad."

Can a Mistletoe bring Chad and Sonny back together.

Hey Guys Just a little Christmas story I came up is takes place after Sonny With A Choice.

Enjoy :)

**I Don't Own SWAC**

"Tawni will you hurry up we're going to be late for the Christmas party." Sonny Munore yelled to her friend.

"I'm coming I'm coming" Tawni Hart said as she came out from the bathroom.

"Girl what was taking you so long" Sonny asked as she picked up her purse and walked out into the hall.

"I'm sorry but beauty takes time" Tawni said smiling as she flicked her hair. Sonny just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Tawni now come on we have to go meet with the guys" Sonny said as she lead the way to the prophouse.

When they got to the prophouse they saw Nico and Grady playing video games."Hey guys how do we look" Sonny asked getting nico's and grady's attention.

"Wow girls you two look beautiful"Nico said as he put down the controller and went over to them.

"Yeah beautiful"Grady said from the couch."Aww thank you guys" said sonny.

"Ok Ya'll guys ready to go"Tawni asked."Yeah" Everbody walked out into the hallway and got into Tawni's car and left.

**SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC**

"Chad come on get dress please" Chastity said as she pulled the blanket off of him and threw his clothes at him.

She and Ferguson were trying to get Chad to get dress and go to the christmas party with them.

"No guys I really do not feel like going" He said as he layed back down and pulled the blanket back up over his head.

"Chad come on you been like this for a week you have to get out" Ferguson said as he pulled down the blanket from chad's face."You really need to get over it"

"What are you talking about man" Chad said as he sat up."Chad you know what he's talking about and he right you really need to get over it" Chastity said as she sat next to chad on the couch.

"Yeah I mean sonny did why can't you" Ferguson said sitting next to chad on the couch."Really" Chad said looking at Ferguson.

"Yeah she been happy lately having fun" Chastity cut just look at the floor thinking.

"You know what I can have fun to" Chad exclaimed stand up."Yeah" Chastity and Ferguson yelled out get up as well."I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud I can do anything" Yelled Chad as he highed-fived fell onto the couch laughing.

"Ok I'm going to go change"Chad said awkwardly as he got up and went over to the bathroom he had in his dressing room.

**SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC SWAC**

The cast of So Random walked into the party the music playing so loud that the walls were vibrating around were either dancing around or over by the bar getting drinks.

Seeing them come in Skyler went over to them "Hey Guys so glad ya'll could make it" He smiled."Thanks for invating us" Tawni said smiling back."Oh your welcome anyway the bar over there help yourself to any drink ya'll want and enjoy" He smiled and walk back to the girl that he was making out with.

Just then one of the teen gladiator came over to tawni " Hey you want to dance"

"Sorry but I'm going to dance with a best friend" Tawni said as she hooked arms with sonny and lead them to the dancefloor."You didn't have to do that tawni" Sonny yelled over the music as she started to dance."I wanted to" Tawni said back smiling.

They danced for a couple of minutes and then went to go sit down at the bar.

"What can I get you girls" asked the bartender.

"Get me a glass of tequila" Tawni bartender nodded."And for you" He asked sonny.

"Um no I'm Fine" sonny bartender nodded and went to go make tawni's drink.

"Hey tawni I'm going to go to the restroom"Sonny said as she got up and went over to the hall that said she started to head for the door she didn't notice the other person until they ran into each other. " Ow..."

"Omg I'm so sorry" The other person said as they reached out to help sonny up.

"I'm fine" Sonny said as she took the person hand and got finally look up and saw the two blue eyes she was always in love with.

"Are you ok" Asked chad

"Yes I'm fine" Sonny said as she pulled her hand away and look away from chad.

"Look can I talk to you for a second... Just me and you" Chad asked.

"No" Sonny said

"Please Sonny just give me a second" Chad asked sadly.

Sonny sighed "Ok Chad...but only for a little"

Chad quickly grabbed her hand and lead her outside and to a small gazebo outside the sat down on the bench while sonny look out to a couple who were making out under a their heads was a little Mistletoe.

"Man I really hate those things" She said as she turned around to face chad.

"So what did you want to talk about"She asked as she sat down next to chad.

"Look sonny I was stupid idiot i shouldn't have make them do a recount" He said look down."I guess I couldn't handle losing... He said quietly then add "especially to someone i really care about".

"Chad what are you trying to say" She asked.

"Look i'm trying to say I'm sorry... I really im... im sorry im sorry im sor-" sonny lend forward and press her lips on stayed like that until they heard pulled away and saw both the So random and Mackenzie falls cast stand there outside the gazebo.

"Sonny...Why" Chad asked.

"Look up" Sonny said. Chad looked up and smiled as he saw the Mistletoe above their heads.

"I guess Mistletoes aren't so bad" Sonny smiled as she reached behind chad's neck and pulled him into another kiss.

**An:Ok i know that please review.**

**Thank you **

**Nana :) **

**Marry Christmas Everybody!**


End file.
